An unmanned vehicle (hereinafter referred to as a driverless vehicle) is a modern vehicle that can, without manual control, sense surrounding environment and make situational decisions to perform control.
A positioning system plays a pivotal role during automatic drive of the driverless vehicle. Other modules, such as a sensing module and a route planning module, perform corresponding operations, to various degrees, based on positioning results generated by the positioning system. The positioning accuracy is one of the key factors directly affecting the success of a driverless vehicle.
In the prior art, Real-time kinematic (RTK) positioning in a Global Positioning System (GPS) is mainly used to determine the position of a driverless vehicle.
However, when a GPS satellite signal is blocked or the multi-path effect in a complicated environment is prominent, the RTK positioning method in the prior art will generate big positioning errors, and cannot provide a highly precise and stable positioning result.